Episode VII:Triumph of the Dark Side
by Cherry-flavored Antacid
Summary: After the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader the Dark Side looks for another leader.


* I do not own Star Wars. *  
  
  
  
Episode VII  
  
With Darth Vader and the Emperor gone the  
  
Evil Empire lies low, hiding on a distant planet,  
  
Barely alive, yet Jedi master Luke Skywalker feels a  
  
Great disturbance in the force.  
  
Sure that they have not heard the last of  
  
The Evil Empire, the Rebels continue to train  
  
Awaiting the return of the dark side once more.  
  
  
  
Princess Amee watched from her window as thousands of young men trained. They trained to fight for their planet of Tatooine, to fight for the Rebels. Each boy shared a common dream, to become a Jedi Knight, but you could not just become a Jedi. You had to be chosen. Amee found herself wondering were any of those boys the chosen ones.  
  
Amee did not know much about Jedi's or the Dark side. She spent her days protected within the walls of the castle. Watched by her aunt, she was not allowed outside. " It was too dangerous," she was told. She did find the Jedi's fascinating though. Their way of life excited her.  
  
Outside, Andon Danobe forced himself to fight in the hundred-degree weather, in the middle of the desert. Sweat poured from his head as he blocked the swing of another boys stick, " Touchez, Thom." Thom laughed. With one smooth swing of his stick, he knocked Andon's out of his hand.  
  
" You beat me again, Andon." Thom said, bowing in courtesy.  
  
" Good work, boy." A cloaked figure said patting Thom on the back. " I've been watching you. You are the best fighter I have seen in awhile. You're reflexes are amazing."  
  
Andon bowed his head. " Thank you, master."  
  
" Wow, Mr. Jedi wannabe has good reflexes." Thom teased as soon as the cloaked man left.  
  
" I never heard a Jedi compliment you." Thom shot back. They walked toward a large building in the center of the camp. Inside, thousands of black clad figures sat eating at long cafeteria tables. Andon and Thom found two empty seats and sat down. Two bowls of brown mush were set before them.  
  
" I am so sick of this goop." Thom complained.  
  
" Are you kidding," said Andon taking a big bite, " This is what the real Jedi's eat!"  
  
" That doesn't make it taste any better," Thom said, forcing himself to take a bite.  
  
As the camp ate, a large man dressed in black cloaks stood at a podium at the head of the room.  
  
" Attention, Attention," he yelled into a small microphone. " I have an important announcement. Tomorrow there will be a competition between the members of the camp to see who are best and brightest are. They fear that the Empire is rebuilding and becoming stronger each day."  
  
" Wow, did you hear that," Andon asked Thom.  
  
" Yeah, so what?" Thom answered uninterested.  
  
" So, this is my chance. Maybe now I'll actually get to fight in a real battle." Andon jumped up from the table.  
  
" Hey, where are you going?" Thom asked. " You haven't finished your glop yet."  
  
" I can't eat now!" Andon yelled. " I have to go practice."  
  
  
  
1 The Next Day  
  
The whole camp was lined up, in rows and rows of young warriors equipped with large wooden sword-like sticks. They were pointed at one end and smooth at the other. Andon could barely hold himself still.  
  
" Who are you fighting first?" Andon asked Thom.  
  
" An F-1." Thom read off a sheet of paper.  
  
" I've got an A-3." Andon announced.  
  
Thom ripped the piece of paper out of his hand. " An A-3! There is no way. We are only D's. There's no way you will win."  
  
Just then, a voice erupted over the loud speaker, " 2372 and 4990, take your position."  
  
" Well wish me luck," Thom replied.  
  
" Luck." Andon called as Thom ran into the center of the large arena. Andon could not see inside, but a Blounder was commentating the event. Thom was beating down on the poor kid when all of a sudden 4990 got a second wind and knock Thom out called.  
  
" Winner: 4990!" the blounder announced.  
  
Andon tried to get a glimpse of his friend, jumping up to look over the crowd but all he could see was an emergency pod taking off. Andon felt himself becoming more anxious when at last his number was called.  
  
Andon rushed through the rows off people to the enterence off the stadium. He was surprised to see the arena filled with thousands of creatures all cheering as he entered. Then he saw his opponent, 8546. He was ten times the size of Andon, seeming to reach the sky with huge muscles. Andon grabbed his stick and got into position.  
  
" Start!" The blounder demanded.  
  
At once Andon took a blow to the chest and felt himself flying through the air. The world went black as he fell to the ground. Andon forced himself to get up just in time to block another swing. The fight went on this way for the next minute, just a series of blocks.  
  
" This boy has amazing reflexes!" The blounder stated. " After the initial blow, he hasn't come close to being hit yet."  
  
Just as the large opponent swung at Andon's head, he ducked, then swung at the large man's knees, taken him out. Quickly the man got up, but Andon was to fast for him. An endless amount of hits from his stick took the giant down, where Andon gave him that last final blow, sending him into unconsciousness.  
  
" And the winner is 2373, beating incredible odds! An D class student beating an A-3, this is amazing!" The crowd went wild in the arena. Andon bowed graciously then was escorted out into the winner's circle.  
  
" That was some fight Danobe," a voice complimented.  
  
" Thank you, sir." Andon said to his teacher.  
  
" I knew you'd make it to our highest troops."  
  
" No?" Andon said in disbelief.  
  
The man patted him on the back, " You've got what it takes kid. You are fearless and a great fighter. We could use more like you when the Empire returns." 


End file.
